The Phone Call II
by LoveandBeauty
Summary: People wanted a sequal ^^ I'm glad you liked the first one! This is silly, but I hope you like it anyway!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Phone Call II  
By: ~Love and Beauty  
--------------------  
Hello Peoplez! Lot's of you wanted a sequal to The Phone Call, so I decided to make one ^_^   
I hope you think it's as funny as the first one, because I haven't had my daily dose of sugar this morning ^_-  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Just as you thought it was safe to answer the phone... "I'll get it." said Trowa. He walked into the hallway outside the livingroom, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi. Is a Mr. Heero Yuy there?" asked the person. "Um...yeah. Hold on." he put the phone down, and walked into the dinningroom. "Heero, telephone...again." he said. "Hn." replied Heero. He stormed out of the dinningroom, and picked up the phone, leaving his warm meal to get cold. "This is Heero Yuy, what do you want?" he asked.   
  
Heero was still a bit ticked about making a fool of himself earlier. "Hi Heero, it's me Relena." Heero sighed. "So, what'd you need?" he asked. "Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but did you...um, well, by any chance-" "Oh say it already." he said tapping his foot on the rug.   
  
"Um...did you hit on Miliardo?" she studdered out. Heero's eyes almost bulged out of his scull. "No! Why would you think that?!" he yelled.   
  
Switching the phone to her other ear, as the other one had gone deaf, Relena said: "Well, my brother said that you were." Heero deeply sighed. He knew what this ment. 'Great, now the world knows.' He thought.   
  
Quatre walked into the hallway. "Heero, your dinner is getting cold." he said. Heero nodded in agreement. "Heero, I'm sorry I asked. I know you'd never betray me." said Relena giggling. "Yeah. Uh Relena, I got to go finish dinner." he said. "Ok!" said Relena now smiling and happy that she cleared that up. "Talk to ya soon." Relena said. "Bye." said Heero hanging up the phone.   
  
Heero walked back into the dinningroom, and sat back at the table. Everyone by now was done eating and doing the normal routien. Trowa was practicing his clown tricks in the basment. (It's more of a reckroom, because there's lot's of un-used space down there, and it's clean too:) Quatre was playing his violin in his bedroom, Wufei was making some documentries by video camera in the den all about Nataku, and Duo, hey... Where WAS Duo??   
  
Heero cleaned his plate, and put it away. There was a squeaking noise, a scream, and a very loud boom! "Huh?" asked everyone in the house. Then the doorbell then rang.   
  
"I'll answer it!" called Wufei, leaving the den and walking to the front door. He opened it to see Duo, with his hair all ruffled up, and some spots on his clothed torn, and many leaves, branches, and other sorts all over him.  
  
"What happend to *you*?" asked Wufei. "Don't ask." said Duo in pain. He walked passed Wufei, and up the stairs to his bedroom. Heero walked into the hallway, and seen Wufei close the door. "Who was it?" Heero asked. "Duo. The baka probley fell out the window again." (I haven't a clue where I got this idea from ^^;) "Oh." Heero replied.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "*Now* who can it be?" asked Wufei. He opened the door, Heero standing next to him, and it was revealed to be Eye Watch 16 News!!   
  
"HELLO!!" screamed the one lady, who was dressed in a red suit. "Um...hi." said Wufei. Heero didn't answer. He was too stuned that the news was here. "ARE YOU HEERO YUY?!?!" demanded the woman, pointing at Wufei. "No onna, he is." said Wufei pointing to Heero.   
  
The lady danced around a bit, jumping with glee that she finally found him. "What's all this about?" asked Heero. "Well, former OZ Col.(AHH I cant spell!) Zechs Marquise says that you, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, have hit on him! Is this statment true?!" More people began to shout.   
  
"We need a quote!" "Anything to say, Mr. Yuy?" "The press want answers!!"   
  
Heero sweatdropped, along with Wufei. "No, it's not true, now get off the property before we kill you." said Heero slamming the door. "MR HEERO!" "MR YUY!! WAIT!" came from the locked door.   
  
The news team began to try and break down the door. Quatre and Trowa came out to see what the rucus was. "What's going on?! The door! AAAHH And I just got it glazed!!" shouted Quatre. "What're they trying to break the door for?" asked Trowa. "To get a statment, from Mr. Hit on Zechs here." said Wufei, giving Heero and angry glance.  
  
Duo came down the stairs, now looking fine, yet yawning. "What's all that noise? Can't a guy get beauty sleep around here?!" he yelled. When he looked at the door, he blinked quite a few times. "What're they trying to do??" he asked. They all started talking at once about the phone call deal.   
  
"Ok ok ok. I got an idea." Duo replied to all the yacking. Heero, being the one most humiliated by the press asking him such questions, asked "What is it?" Duo smirked, and lead them all to the phone. "Heero, what's 'Lena's phone number?" he asked. "Why do you care?" mutterd Heero.   
  
"Duh! It's part of the plan, now, what is it??" he asked. Heero told him, and Duo called the number. "Hello?" asked Relena in a sweet voice. "Hey 'Lena, we need a favor." said Duo.  
  
{An hour later, after the news gave Heero the mosh pit deal, and the swat team, the FBI, the Mariens, the Army, the cops, the OZ stationary soldiers, 5 leo troups, 17 hospital vans and a few mob gangs all left...}  
  
"Well, that took care of the news team outside. Anyone up for Go Fish?" asked Duo. "Sure why not." agreed. Quatre. "Ok." said Trowa. Heero didn't agree. This was too big of a day for him, that all he wanted to do now was take a nap. Wufei agreed to play also, he could put the documentries on hold for now. Especially after blowing up the TV twice trying to hook the VCR up to the Video Camera and TV.   
  
The group walked into the dinningroom to play the game as Trowa retreived the cards. Heero walked strait into his bedroom, and colapsed onto the bed. He threw his pillow over his head and tried to sleep.   
  
Just as you thought everything would come to an end... The telephone rang. Heero, now really angry at that phone, wich had ruined his day, came out of the bedroom, and into the hallway.   
  
He pulled out his gun, and yelled "OMAE O KOROSU!!" and then shot it continuously until it exploded. The others, who ran into the hallway, now stared at Heero. "Goodnight!" he said happily, walking into his room, shutting the door.   
  
"Ok...that was um...intresting." said Duo. "MY PHONE!!!" yelled Quatre. Trowa sighed, shaking his head, and Wufei just walked back into the dinningroom. This was, after all, a pretty normal thing in this house. And the four went back to playing their game of Go Fish.   
  
* * * *  
Heero lay in his bed, smiling in his sleep, dreaming about what he'd do to Miliardo for saying what he did, and about his date he had with Relena tomorrow.   
  
Plesant Dreams, Perfect Soldier. ^_^  
  
Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z   
Hello! What'd you think? I thought it was an ok sequal. It could've been better, but I tried ^^ I hope you liked it. And this story has inspired me to make a few new stories that link to The Phone Call. Like Wufei's Documentries, and what Heero did the following day. Mabey even the Go Fish Game. ^^ I hope I'll be able to write all that! Well, things take time, so I'll try and get a good start on it. C-ya!  
~Love and Beauty ^_-  
P.S. Thankies so much for the reveiws!   
  
Disclammer: I don't own GW! ^^;; 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Phone Call II  
By: ~Love and Beauty  
--------------------  
Hello Peoplez! Lot's of you wanted a sequal to The Phone Call, so I decided to make one ^_^   
I hope you think it's as funny as the first one, because I haven't had my daily dose of sugar this morning ^_-  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Just as you thought it was safe to answer the phone... "I'll get it." said Trowa. He walked into the hallway outside the livingroom, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi. Is a Mr. Heero Yuy there?" asked the person. "Um...yeah. Hold on." he put the phone down, and walked into the dinningroom. "Heero, telephone...again." he said. "Hn." replied Heero. He stormed out of the dinningroom, and picked up the phone, leaving his warm meal to get cold. "This is Heero Yuy, what do you want?" he asked.   
  
Heero was still a bit ticked about making a fool of himself earlier. "Hi Heero, it's me Relena." Heero sighed. "So, what'd you need?" he asked. "Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but did you...um, well, by any chance-" "Oh say it already." he said tapping his foot on the rug.   
  
"Um...did you hit on Miliardo?" she studdered out. Heero's eyes almost bulged out of his scull. "No! Why would you think that?!" he yelled.   
  
Switching the phone to her other ear, as the other one had gone deaf, Relena said: "Well, my brother said that you were." Heero deeply sighed. He knew what this ment. 'Great, now the world knows.' He thought.   
  
Quatre walked into the hallway. "Heero, your dinner is getting cold." he said. Heero nodded in agreement. "Heero, I'm sorry I asked. I know you'd never betray me." said Relena giggling. "Yeah. Uh Relena, I got to go finish dinner." he said. "Ok!" said Relena now smiling and happy that she cleared that up. "Talk to ya soon." Relena said. "Bye." said Heero hanging up the phone.   
  
Heero walked back into the dinningroom, and sat back at the table. Everyone by now was done eating and doing the normal routien. Trowa was practicing his clown tricks in the basment. (It's more of a reckroom, because there's lot's of un-used space down there, and it's clean too:) Quatre was playing his violin in his bedroom, Wufei was making some documentries by video camera in the den all about Nataku, and Duo, hey... Where WAS Duo??   
  
Heero cleaned his plate, and put it away. There was a squeaking noise, a scream, and a very loud boom! "Huh?" asked everyone in the house. Then the doorbell then rang.   
  
"I'll answer it!" called Wufei, leaving the den and walking to the front door. He opened it to see Duo, with his hair all ruffled up, and some spots on his clothed torn, and many leaves, branches, and other sorts all over him.  
  
"What happend to *you*?" asked Wufei. "Don't ask." said Duo in pain. He walked passed Wufei, and up the stairs to his bedroom. Heero walked into the hallway, and seen Wufei close the door. "Who was it?" Heero asked. "Duo. The baka probley fell out the window again." (I haven't a clue where I got this idea from ^^;) "Oh." Heero replied.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "*Now* who can it be?" asked Wufei. He opened the door, Heero standing next to him, and it was revealed to be Eye Watch 16 News!!   
  
"HELLO!!" screamed the one lady, who was dressed in a red suit. "Um...hi." said Wufei. Heero didn't answer. He was too stuned that the news was here. "ARE YOU HEERO YUY?!?!" demanded the woman, pointing at Wufei. "No onna, he is." said Wufei pointing to Heero.   
  
The lady danced around a bit, jumping with glee that she finally found him. "What's all this about?" asked Heero. "Well, former OZ Col.(AHH I cant spell!) Zechs Marquise says that you, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, have hit on him! Is this statment true?!" More people began to shout.   
  
"We need a quote!" "Anything to say, Mr. Yuy?" "The press want answers!!"   
  
Heero sweatdropped, along with Wufei. "No, it's not true, now get off the property before we kill you." said Heero slamming the door. "MR HEERO!" "MR YUY!! WAIT!" came from the locked door.   
  
The news team began to try and break down the door. Quatre and Trowa came out to see what the rucus was. "What's going on?! The door! AAAHH And I just got it glazed!!" shouted Quatre. "What're they trying to break the door for?" asked Trowa. "To get a statment, from Mr. Hit on Zechs here." said Wufei, giving Heero and angry glance.  
  
Duo came down the stairs, now looking fine, yet yawning. "What's all that noise? Can't a guy get beauty sleep around here?!" he yelled. When he looked at the door, he blinked quite a few times. "What're they trying to do??" he asked. They all started talking at once about the phone call deal.   
  
"Ok ok ok. I got an idea." Duo replied to all the yacking. Heero, being the one most humiliated by the press asking him such questions, asked "What is it?" Duo smirked, and lead them all to the phone. "Heero, what's 'Lena's phone number?" he asked. "Why do you care?" mutterd Heero.   
  
"Duh! It's part of the plan, now, what is it??" he asked. Heero told him, and Duo called the number. "Hello?" asked Relena in a sweet voice. "Hey 'Lena, we need a favor." said Duo.  
  
{An hour later, after the news gave Heero the mosh pit deal, and the swat team, the FBI, the Mariens, the Army, the cops, the OZ stationary soldiers, 5 leo troups, 17 hospital vans and a few mob gangs all left...}  
  
"Well, that took care of the news team outside. Anyone up for Go Fish?" asked Duo. "Sure why not." agreed. Quatre. "Ok." said Trowa. Heero didn't agree. This was too big of a day for him, that all he wanted to do now was take a nap. Wufei agreed to play also, he could put the documentries on hold for now. Especially after blowing up the TV twice trying to hook the VCR up to the Video Camera and TV.   
  
The group walked into the dinningroom to play the game as Trowa retreived the cards. Heero walked strait into his bedroom, and colapsed onto the bed. He threw his pillow over his head and tried to sleep.   
  
Just as you thought everything would come to an end... The telephone rang. Heero, now really angry at that phone, wich had ruined his day, came out of the bedroom, and into the hallway.   
  
He pulled out his gun, and yelled "OMAE O KOROSU!!" and then shot it continuously until it exploded. The others, who ran into the hallway, now stared at Heero. "Goodnight!" he said happily, walking into his room, shutting the door.   
  
"Ok...that was um...intresting." said Duo. "MY PHONE!!!" yelled Quatre. Trowa sighed, shaking his head, and Wufei just walked back into the dinningroom. This was, after all, a pretty normal thing in this house. And the four went back to playing their game of Go Fish.   
  
* * * *  
Heero lay in his bed, smiling in his sleep, dreaming about what he'd do to Miliardo for saying what he did, and about his date he had with Relena tomorrow.   
  
Plesant Dreams, Perfect Soldier. ^_^  
  
Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z   
Hello! What'd you think? I thought it was an ok sequal. It could've been better, but I tried ^^ I hope you liked it. And this story has inspired me to make a few new stories that link to The Phone Call. Like Wufei's Documentries, and what Heero did the following day. Mabey even the Go Fish Game. ^^ I hope I'll be able to write all that! Well, things take time, so I'll try and get a good start on it. C-ya!  
~Love and Beauty ^_-  
P.S. Thankies so much for the reveiws!   
  
Disclammer: I don't own GW! ^^;; 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Phone Call II  
By: ~Love and Beauty  
--------------------  
Hello Peoplez! Lot's of you wanted a sequal to The Phone Call, so I decided to make one ^_^   
I hope you think it's as funny as the first one, because I haven't had my daily dose of sugar this morning ^_-  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Just as you thought it was safe to answer the phone... "I'll get it." said Trowa. He walked into the hallway outside the livingroom, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi. Is a Mr. Heero Yuy there?" asked the person. "Um...yeah. Hold on." he put the phone down, and walked into the dinningroom. "Heero, telephone...again." he said. "Hn." replied Heero. He stormed out of the dinningroom, and picked up the phone, leaving his warm meal to get cold. "This is Heero Yuy, what do you want?" he asked.   
  
Heero was still a bit ticked about making a fool of himself earlier. "Hi Heero, it's me Relena." Heero sighed. "So, what'd you need?" he asked. "Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but did you...um, well, by any chance-" "Oh say it already." he said tapping his foot on the rug.   
  
"Um...did you hit on Miliardo?" she studdered out. Heero's eyes almost bulged out of his scull. "No! Why would you think that?!" he yelled.   
  
Switching the phone to her other ear, as the other one had gone deaf, Relena said: "Well, my brother said that you were." Heero deeply sighed. He knew what this ment. 'Great, now the world knows.' He thought.   
  
Quatre walked into the hallway. "Heero, your dinner is getting cold." he said. Heero nodded in agreement. "Heero, I'm sorry I asked. I know you'd never betray me." said Relena giggling. "Yeah. Uh Relena, I got to go finish dinner." he said. "Ok!" said Relena now smiling and happy that she cleared that up. "Talk to ya soon." Relena said. "Bye." said Heero hanging up the phone.   
  
Heero walked back into the dinningroom, and sat back at the table. Everyone by now was done eating and doing the normal routien. Trowa was practicing his clown tricks in the basment. (It's more of a reckroom, because there's lot's of un-used space down there, and it's clean too:) Quatre was playing his violin in his bedroom, Wufei was making some documentries by video camera in the den all about Nataku, and Duo, hey... Where WAS Duo??   
  
Heero cleaned his plate, and put it away. There was a squeaking noise, a scream, and a very loud boom! "Huh?" asked everyone in the house. Then the doorbell then rang.   
  
"I'll answer it!" called Wufei, leaving the den and walking to the front door. He opened it to see Duo, with his hair all ruffled up, and some spots on his clothed torn, and many leaves, branches, and other sorts all over him.  
  
"What happend to *you*?" asked Wufei. "Don't ask." said Duo in pain. He walked passed Wufei, and up the stairs to his bedroom. Heero walked into the hallway, and seen Wufei close the door. "Who was it?" Heero asked. "Duo. The baka probley fell out the window again." (I haven't a clue where I got this idea from ^^;) "Oh." Heero replied.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "*Now* who can it be?" asked Wufei. He opened the door, Heero standing next to him, and it was revealed to be Eye Watch 16 News!!   
  
"HELLO!!" screamed the one lady, who was dressed in a red suit. "Um...hi." said Wufei. Heero didn't answer. He was too stuned that the news was here. "ARE YOU HEERO YUY?!?!" demanded the woman, pointing at Wufei. "No onna, he is." said Wufei pointing to Heero.   
  
The lady danced around a bit, jumping with glee that she finally found him. "What's all this about?" asked Heero. "Well, former OZ Col.(AHH I cant spell!) Zechs Marquise says that you, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, have hit on him! Is this statment true?!" More people began to shout.   
  
"We need a quote!" "Anything to say, Mr. Yuy?" "The press want answers!!"   
  
Heero sweatdropped, along with Wufei. "No, it's not true, now get off the property before we kill you." said Heero slamming the door. "MR HEERO!" "MR YUY!! WAIT!" came from the locked door.   
  
The news team began to try and break down the door. Quatre and Trowa came out to see what the rucus was. "What's going on?! The door! AAAHH And I just got it glazed!!" shouted Quatre. "What're they trying to break the door for?" asked Trowa. "To get a statment, from Mr. Hit on Zechs here." said Wufei, giving Heero and angry glance.  
  
Duo came down the stairs, now looking fine, yet yawning. "What's all that noise? Can't a guy get beauty sleep around here?!" he yelled. When he looked at the door, he blinked quite a few times. "What're they trying to do??" he asked. They all started talking at once about the phone call deal.   
  
"Ok ok ok. I got an idea." Duo replied to all the yacking. Heero, being the one most humiliated by the press asking him such questions, asked "What is it?" Duo smirked, and lead them all to the phone. "Heero, what's 'Lena's phone number?" he asked. "Why do you care?" mutterd Heero.   
  
"Duh! It's part of the plan, now, what is it??" he asked. Heero told him, and Duo called the number. "Hello?" asked Relena in a sweet voice. "Hey 'Lena, we need a favor." said Duo.  
  
{An hour later, after the news gave Heero the mosh pit deal, and the swat team, the FBI, the Mariens, the Army, the cops, the OZ stationary soldiers, 5 leo troups, 17 hospital vans and a few mob gangs all left...}  
  
"Well, that took care of the news team outside. Anyone up for Go Fish?" asked Duo. "Sure why not." agreed. Quatre. "Ok." said Trowa. Heero didn't agree. This was too big of a day for him, that all he wanted to do now was take a nap. Wufei agreed to play also, he could put the documentries on hold for now. Especially after blowing up the TV twice trying to hook the VCR up to the Video Camera and TV.   
  
The group walked into the dinningroom to play the game as Trowa retreived the cards. Heero walked strait into his bedroom, and colapsed onto the bed. He threw his pillow over his head and tried to sleep.   
  
Just as you thought everything would come to an end... The telephone rang. Heero, now really angry at that phone, wich had ruined his day, came out of the bedroom, and into the hallway.   
  
He pulled out his gun, and yelled "OMAE O KOROSU!!" and then shot it continuously until it exploded. The others, who ran into the hallway, now stared at Heero. "Goodnight!" he said happily, walking into his room, shutting the door.   
  
"Ok...that was um...intresting." said Duo. "MY PHONE!!!" yelled Quatre. Trowa sighed, shaking his head, and Wufei just walked back into the dinningroom. This was, after all, a pretty normal thing in this house. And the four went back to playing their game of Go Fish.   
  
* * * *  
Heero lay in his bed, smiling in his sleep, dreaming about what he'd do to Miliardo for saying what he did, and about his date he had with Relena tomorrow.   
  
Plesant Dreams, Perfect Soldier. ^_^  
  
Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z   
Hello! What'd you think? I thought it was an ok sequal. It could've been better, but I tried ^^ I hope you liked it. And this story has inspired me to make a few new stories that link to The Phone Call. Like Wufei's Documentries, and what Heero did the following day. Mabey even the Go Fish Game. ^^ I hope I'll be able to write all that! Well, things take time, so I'll try and get a good start on it. C-ya!  
~Love and Beauty ^_-  
P.S. Thankies so much for the reveiws!   
  
Disclammer: I don't own GW! ^^;; 


End file.
